Words That Should Come Easy
by AthrunYuy
Summary: Yuki has something to say and the words don't come out as easy as when he writes them.


Words That Should Come Easy  
By Athrun Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: Yuki has something to say but he finds it harder to say out loud then when he writes it.

Eiri Yuki walked silently into Studio 2. Nobody noticed his presents until the sound of the door jarred their attention. They were in the middle of recording one of Bad Lucks new songs and had headphones on listening to the progress. K turned taking his off. "Eiri Yuki?" He asked in confusion. Yuki has never come down to the studio before, making him wonder what the occasion was today. "Shhh," K said getting up from his chair to come up to Yuki. "This is the second take on this track. We just started. Care to listen in?" He asked at a whisper. He was surprise that Yuki took him up on the offer. Handing him the headphones, Yuki sat in the chair K once sat in. "They can't see or hear you." He added pulling up an extra chair besides him. "This is for volume." He instructed pointing to the lever in front of him.

Yuki only nodded and focused his attention on Shuichi. Each of the members was in separate sound booths; Hiro, with his guitar, Fu, with his keyboards and Shuichi in the center with big headphones on, singing his heart out to the hanging mic before him. After a few seconds, K reached over in front of Yuki and pulled two of the levers down causing Fu and Hiro to fade out. And with out another word sat back down to listen to the boy sing. Shuichi was singing with his eyes closed and was lightly dancing to the music he was hearing. He was wearing his usual Capri's with a white button up shirt and an orange tie. Yuki couldn't help to think of how handsome he looked in the light from the music stand. The music was before him, but not once did he glance at them. It was as if music was apart of him. His voice captivated him. Yuki had never really stopped and listen to him sing before. To his amazement, he was actually good at what he does.

When the song wrapped up, K switched the recorder off and flipped on the mic. "Alright that's a wrap on this song. Fu, Hiro; you're not needed on this next one. Shuichi, someone's here to see you." He called into the sound booths.

Shuichi looked confused. *Who would be here for me?* He thought placing his headphones on the stand before heading out. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yuki standing next to K. "Yuki! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He asked beginning to get worried. This is the first time Yuki has ever came to see him while at work.

"Nothing's wrong." Yuki replied in his normal cold voice. "How much more do you have to do?"

Shuichi looked to K for that answer. "Just this last song; then he's free to go." K advised going back to his own work.

"Are you able to stick around until then?" Shuichi asked wishfully.

"I'm going to be listening in." Yuki said taking out a cigarette not lighting it.

Shuichis eyes light up with joy. "It won't take long, I promise." He said with excitement. "Ready, whenever you are, K!" He called going back into the sound booth.

K flipped a few switches and cued Shuichi to start. Yuki placed the headphones back on and listened to Shuichis new song. It was a very vocal piece making the recording important to focus on. This was the third take on his song and with an important guest listening in, he was sure to nail it. The closing of the song required a 14-count note. On previous takes, he was only able to do it for 10. Sure enough, with Yuki here he was able to pull it off.

"That's a wrap for the day Shindou; great job."

When Shuichi came back into the room, he was surprised to see a look of approval from Yuki. "So, did you like it?" He asked walking Yuki out to the hall.

Yuki placed the cigarette back in his mouth and stuffed his hands in his packets before answering. "It was fine. The lyrics need work though." He said with a playfulness dancing in his eyes.

Shuichi smacked him lightly on the arm as they walked outside into the cool night's air. "They're not that bad." He argued, making Yuki chuckle. Normally he would have been hurt by that response but today he knew Yuki was only kidding. They walked in silence for a while more giving Yuki enough time to finish his cigarette. Shuichi watched him curiously while they walked ending up in the park where they had first met. Yuki found a bench and sat looking out at the view from the cliff they were on. The lights from the city twinkled like stars. Shuichi still stood not sure what to think of Yukis change in mood.

"Nani?" Yuki asked. Shuichi turned back from the view to look at him. "Come here." He ordered with his face still as cold as ever but with softness in his voice that Shuichi picked up on immediately. Yuki took his hand when he was close enough, pulling him to sit in his lap.

"Are you alright?" Shuichi asked, unsure if he should be happy that he is being nice, or worried. He gasped as Yukis cold hands slid from his stomach to his back from underneath his shirt. "Yuki?" He asked cupping the side of his face with his gentle hands.

Yuki looked at him with mix emotions. "Why are you happy with me?"

Shuichi chuckled. "What kind of question is that?"

"I'm mean to you." Yuki started again. "Why are you still here?"

Shuichi let the humor fade away, noting that Yuki hardly ever gets this way, and when he does he wants to be serious. Shuichi brushed a strain of hair from Yukis eyes looking at him dearly. "Because, Eiri Yuki." He started making sure not to drop eye contact with him. "Here, is where I belong." Yuki watched the sincerity in his eyes. "I love you. And with as much hurtful things you may say to me, it's the actions when me make love that makes me remain. I know you were hurt before; but I swore the day we first made love that I'd never do anything to hurt you." Yuki leaned in and kissed Shuichi with as much passion as he could muster. When they parted, resting forehead to forehead, Shuichi was lost. "Wow!" He breathed circling his arms around Yukis neck. "See? Now how can I leave that?" He asked giving him periodic kisses along his face.

"Shuichi," Yuki said getting his attention. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked becoming worried again. Hopping is wasn't something bad.

"I…I just.." He stuttered. "Let's just go home." He said standing up while helping Shuichi to his feet. Quickly he lights another cigarette. Shuichi felt it was important and didn't want to ruin things by acting his normal hyper self; so he followed Yuki back to the apartment silently. Shuichi noticed Yuki stealing glances at him the whole way up the elevator and blushed.

"Nani?" He asked sweetly.

"You look cute today, is all." Yuki replied, smiling at making his young lover blush even more.

Yuki followed Shuichi to the door, watching him closely. As Shuichi fumbled with the keys to the door, he couldn't help to kiss Shuichis exposed neck. "Stop, that tickles." Shuichi shuddered, fighting to get the door open. Yuki knows that it is his weak spot, so goes for more, kissing him and sucking almost to a point where Shuichi nearly collapses. Pushing open the door, Shuichi turns around pulling Yuki into a deep kiss. Yuki kicks the door close and grabs Shuichi hoisting him up enough to wrap his legs around his waist to carry him while still kissing. Lost in the heat of passion, Yuki gets them as fair as the couch not wanting to wait any longer. Once laying him down, both men work feverishly to undress one another. It seemed like hours to them before their task was completed. Yuki stopped in kissing Shuichi to get a good look at him. "What?" Shuichi gasped trying to catch his breath.

Yuki traced his flushed face with the back of his hand. "I…" He sighed. *Why is this so hard for me to just say it? I say it all the time in my books.* He thought to himself in anger.

"You're worrying me. What is it?" Shuichi asked stopping his hand on his face.

"I love you."

"You…" He nearly choked. He wasn't expecting this. "You what?"

Yuki laughed. "I love you. And I'm sorry for treating you so badly."

Shuichi was shocked. He didn't know what to think. Yuki has never apologized to him before; much less tell him he loved him. "I love you too." He said serious enough to make it clear that all kidding was aside. Yuki leaned down to capture Shuichis mouth in a hungry kiss, starting their all night lovemaking.

3


End file.
